Changes
by No-role-models
Summary: This is my version of what would happen if the characters of divergent were at school together. It is named after David Bowie's song Changes. I hope you enjoy and don't forget to R&R. PS- I'm really bad at summaries. Rated T for swearing.


**A/N- I hope you enjoy my version of a modern divergent when the characters are at school. Thank you for reading and don't forget to review. It inspires me to write more.**

**Chapter 1**

Ten hours. Ten hours of hell. Sitting next to my know it all brother sitting on flight from beautiful sunny Los Angeles to crappy rainy London. I'm only here because Caleb has gone and got himself a scholarship to some new age boarding school called Faction boarding School (**A/N- Imaginative I know right)** and my mom thought it would be unfair if he got to go and I didn't so she also paid for me to go. Yeah thanks mom so fair. So I'm stuck in shitty England until I finish education. Yay me. I put my book, The Godfather, in my bag and walk of the plane and into the terminal with Caleb and instantly see a man in a shirt and tie holding a placard saying 'Faction Boarding School'. Caleb and I begin to walk towards him. When we reach him he abruptly asks "Names?" Before I can reply Caleb answers for me "Beatrice and Caleb Prior." The rude man whips out a clipboard full of names and runs his finger down the list and when he finds our names he smiles which for some reason makes me nervous and he introduces himself as Eric he offers his to us and has I shake his hand I see for the first time Eric's facial features. He has extremely greasy medium black hair with a mammoth amount of piercings and the biggest arms I have ever seen. He looks like he could squish me with one hand. After we shake hands he directs us to coach full of boisterous teenagers that all look sixteen. He opens the side door and lets us in. As soon as my last limb is in he closes the door and address's the coach full of kids "now that the last of you horrible lot have arrived we can get going." Has he says this the entire coach turns our way and I blush with embarrassment. I go to find a seat and see my brother already sitting next to a girl who would be very pretty if it was not for the fact that she is wearing drab grey clothes and I realise that this must be Susan my brothers' pen pal that he got after getting his scholarship. I look up and down the coach and see there is only one seat left in the entire coach. It is next to a dark skinned girl with medium length dark hair who looks extremely pretty but also extremely bored. I sigh and take the seat next to her hoping that she is not weird.

I sit down and but on my beats and start to listen to 'Changes' by David Bowie, appriote or what, I'm about halve way through the film when I feel the girl net to me tapping me over and over again. I try to ignore but give in after a minute of it. I sigh and turn around to face her as I take of my beats. "What do you want?" I say this in the politest way possible. "Hi I'm Christina and you must be new. What's your name and what faction did you get." I'm slightly annoyed that she avoided the question but it did remind me that at this school they have factions which help you make friends and find people who should have same hobbies as you easier. The factions are; Amity-People in the amity faction value peace and kindness as well as blame conflict and hatred for the world's problems. Candor- The people in the candor faction value honesty above all else and see the world as black and white. Erudite-The people in this faction value knowledge above all else. My brother chose this faction. Abnegation- These people value helping others above all else. And finally the Dauntless- who value bravery above all else. I reply to Christina "My name is B… Tris." I'm about to say Beatrice before I realise that it's a fresh start for me so I might as well have a new name and Beatrice just doesn't sound Dauntless. I continue to speak to her. "I choose dauntless." As the words dauntless leave my mouth she begins to make the most ear destroying noise known to man. The loudest squeal I have ever heard in my entire life. "OMG, Tris I'm in dauntless. If you like I can show you around the school and introduce you to my friends. All though I will have to give you a makeover soon and we defiantly need to go shopping at some stage because your clothes aren't the best to put it nicely." I'm slightly annoyed at Christina for critsiing my style it's not that don't care it's just that I have no reason to care what I look like so I'm wearing a pair of Hollister tight fitting jeans and an oversized jumper with Jimi Hendrix on the front. I'm also wearing a OBEY snapback and a pair of puma suede to complete the chilled look. I accepted her over and the we begin to have idle chit-chat about everything from our favrioute music to our biggest fears.

**1 hour later**

After what seems like forever ever because of all the traffic we pull into a gigantic driveway which is at the front of a gigantic building that leads off into five quite big sized buildings that I assume are the dorms for each of the factions. We all make our way of the bus and into the main school reception which has a superlative interior design. Marble from floor to ceiling with pillars in each corner and pictures of famous points in history around the room and on the largest wall are the faction symbols. The amity tree, the candor scales, the erudite eye, the abnegation hands and the dauntless fire. Looking at that wall I am hopeful for what life will be like at this new school.

**A/N- Don't forget to R&amp;R. Tell me what you think and what you want to see and what I need to improve on. I don't know when I will be next able to upload. But until next time. Enjoy life. Goodbye.**


End file.
